


Slings and Arrows

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AUs maybe, Bittccchhhh, But my brain keeps thinking, Curse Butch Hartman for making such a good show, F/F, F/M, I cant write stories for all these, Idk fam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis nobler in the mind to suffer? -- A collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bandages

**B A N D A G E S**

* * *

 

 _Wsssssss_..... went the wind as it winded it's fingers through the spaces between the buildings of Amity Park.

A usual sight to those still awake at these ungodly hours, Danny Phantom hovered over the buildings, cold ectoplasm in between his fingers as he lurched his way towards FentonWorks. 

The ghost boy phased through the wall, setting his feet down on the soft carpet in his room. A soft, angelic glow spread out from his waist, swiftly shooting up and around his body, toxic green eyes turning sky blue.

Danny Fenton put a hand on his abdomen, the pain of his injuries forcing him to his several swear words in both English and Ghost Speak. The Halfa leaned on his dresser, for once despising his night vision. 

His reflection stared back at him, bags dark under his eyes, a mix of blood and ectoplasm on his pale face. He dully wondered how much blood he really _needed_ to survive. The thought was interesting, but for a later time. This wound needed to be bandaged.

He could only hope that there was still guaze, and that no one else was awake.

* * *

 

 


	2. Behaviour

**B E H A V I O U R**

* * *

 

It was not as though they didn't notice.

Jack and Maddie Fenton worried about their son- about his low grades, withdrawal from family, the bruises he thought that they couldn't see. 

But... 

Danny was a young man who had boundaries, and for his parents to overstep those... It was an internal battle between asking him if he was okay and having a screaming match about letting him live his own life, and having their own son slowly and silently burn in agony.

Maddie watched as her son pushed the food on his plate around, clearly desperately trying to hide something. 

"Danny," Maddie said, "You know that your father and I care about you, right?"

"Of course I do," the teenager in question said immediately, "Why?"

"Well," Jack said, "you've just been... quiet."

"You can come to us any time," Maddie said, reaching her hand out to put on Danny's, "We love you,"

Danny laughed dryly, "I know that," he said, "believe me, I do."

* * *

 

 


	3. Green

**G R E E N**

* * *

 

Danny couldn't explain it.

One minute the ectopus was exploding into ectoplasm...

_Chluuuggg.... Chluuuggg....._

Oh  _God_ he hadn't realized how hungry he had been! It was like drinking melted ice cream, yet it was somehow still ice cold. 

The slick remains of the ectopus was on his gloves, his face... The ghost hovered where he was, the dull thought of,  _I... I just did that..._ tinging against his brain, desperate to bring upon the horror that should have come....

"Hands up, Spook!" came Valerie Grey's voice.

"Are you really sure you want that...?" Danny asked, bringing his now-stained gloves to his lips, tongue slithering from his mouth to lock the cold ectoplasm from his gloves.

"I am!" Valerie spat.

"... You could've shot me anytime." Danny threw his weight into the air, flipping over Valerie- despite her best efforts to hit him- and landed on the back of her hover board. Hand intangible, he thrust it inside the device, ripping out random pieces of machinery, "I sometimes wish you would."

Valerie shrieked as the board spiraled out of control, leaping off of the thing as it hit the ground, shuddering to a stop. 

She shouldered her gun, pointing it ato the ghost, who was furiously licking it's gloves, which were covered in ectoplasm.

"I can't stop..." he whispered, "Please shoot me..."

Valerie weighed her options, and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk fam is this vent???? Probs. But also I don't think Danny would freak out abt ghost hunger more than he would just be... Done.


	4. Our Own Little Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember and Skulker are best ship

**Our Own Little Flame __**

* * *

 

 _Twa-a-a-a-ng_ went the guitar string, the rock star ghost tuning her instrument with the care of which one held a child.

"Too flat," she grumbled, twisting the peg.

A hulking frame was visible above her, hovering as he, too, tightened a string- but his weapon was more traditional.

The two ghosts appeared dysfunctional, fighting so passionately that sometimes one of them left the Ghost Zone, terrorizing Danny to relax. But they fought so violently because they loved each other, and with love comes forgiveness.

Ember floated up towards the hunter, smiling at him. He looked up from his bow, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"I tuned this baby up," Ember said, settling herself in Skulker's lap, "So I was thinking we could go bother Phantom's parents instead,"

Skulker hummed in thought, and Ember leaned her head on the exo-suit's chest, the sound of Skulker's true form humming matching the suit's face. She smiled at that, how he'd created such a thing.

"Sounds fun," Skulker said, fingers tracing down Ember's back, "Just you and me,"

"Just you and me, sweet cake,"


End file.
